


Tainted Love （腐らせた愛）

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FOXHOUND, M/M, R18, スネカズ, 受けビッグボス, 感情的なエロ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: FOXHOUND時代スネカズR18ストーリーは少しMSF時代フラッシュバックもある(*≧∀≦*)皆さんの友達へプレゼントです♡☆どうもありがとう☆





	Tainted Love （腐らせた愛）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tainted Love: Where did our love go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741857) by [SailorStarDust1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1). 



> 皆さん、今日は！ＳＳＤです～
> 
> 訳小説は私のFOXHOUND日R18スネカズ感情的なストーリー（´▽｀）可笑しい日本語すみません、大MGSファンだけですww
> 
> 題名はソフト・セルの「Tainted Love」 12'' バージョンからをとっている。
> 
> お楽しむ下さい～！

二人の関係、二人の同志夢を、ＭＳＦは三年足らずと保ち続けた・・・今日までそのほろ苦い気持ちが和平・ミラーと治らない。

「よく眠れた？」

しばしばの目を覚めてそのとても馴染み、深い、な声へ。

ため息をつくノー・リプライ言葉、彼は起き直った。残念なことにスネークはしっぽりそっとカズの右腕と左足人工器官を再接続したんだ。

肩に長髪をかけて彼は伸び広がる。

まだ、スネークの暖かいごしゃごしゃベッドの中で裸二人。残念な事に４９歳男はスネークの上に居眠りした。

前に気絶したの二人、正常位でスネークをガシガシファックしたにカズはその気味が別に構わない。彼の自分のサーメンと潤滑が交じりスネークの漏出した穴。

ニヤニヤスネークも全部はミラーの ~~欲しい~~ 欲しくないこと知る：ジョンも構わないって気分。

２３年前からの色々情報はネガティブな噂も飛び交ってシンプルだが・・・今ごろどうしてそれは大切ものか？スネークの自分は気になたらミラーも世間の口ばっかりを逆回転なるかも。

前にカズはＦＯＸＨＯＵＮＤに入ったビッグボスが命を脅しないけれど・・・カズ精神的不在状態の所為、スネークもそのアプローチあった：プロ関係と、一緒に命令を下して新兵の中に訓練して方がいい。

感情的に手を差し伸べる試みの時はない。別として・・・

彼のボッ・・・いや、一緒にファントムとオセロットへアウターヘブン移動に勇気はなかった。むしろ、カズの欲念は残なかった。理想は固くもう信じれない。

だから、アメリカであの男の三人息子の一つだけに出合いと訓練は大切な仕事。

自分のことを問わずて、ずる賢いな山猫へ渋いな約束を守る。心の奥には時々の厄日にグズグズパニックが巻き込んで脅してる。

国際平和デーはスネークの葉巻を共に「大した事ない」和平と思うた。もう直ぐ一緒にウイスキーを飲む、もう直ぐ二人は・・・

ガシャッと首を反対側にストレッチした、「寝たＯＫ。」とミラーをやっと言った。

和平はビッグボスの面白な目に気付いて・・・ちくしょう・・・　「へえ、カズは顔色が悪い。」

「ふーん！」ただちに疎遠パートナーの葉巻を分捕れて、スパスパを吹かしている。「離婚届けが成立したなら当然だ。」

それから帰朝後アメリカにマクドネル・ベネディクト・ミラー（新しい人生は彼の新しい名前）はいっぱい問題に考えて欲しくなかった。

最近の問題はナディーンと小さなキャサリンの事。７５年で退院の後の問題も、スネークやメディクもう側いなかった・・・ストレスが高いすぎると嘔吐したカズ。ヘリの墜落の後、アマンダも限りの支援を約束したことはそれだけ、か。

もし、もし和平は知ってさえいれば、エヴァとオセロットもサイファーもキプロスへ自分の支援を蓄積すると・・・

ミラーは特にその問題に考えて欲しくなかった。彼の外の嘔吐期間、部屋に安全の所に。オセロットたった１人残してカズは気づってオセロットのポケットに注射器と剤・・・？

事後に「彼」をちゃんと見つめて、彼のファントムは辛いこと。勿論、本物の思いやりもあったんけど善し悪しヴェノム・スネークは本物のビッグボスと同じ男じゃない。

「おっと、先に尋ねる忘れた。今日、あんたの核兵器の在庫はいくら？」冷たい声と彼はビッグボスや愛国者達の本当目的と至福の無知がミラー。

未来の希望はデイビッドの中に残って・・・この疲れた男の個人な目的。

カズはスネークの終焉を迎えて欲しくないだけど。

この大ミスの世界に誰よりも勝ちはない。

清いはほど遠かった和平をデイビッドを軍事訓練にできる最小のことである。後で彼は孤独に消えて自分は辛いな人生を忘れる方がいい。辛いに心痛いに個人的の報復を忘れる方がいい。

隣にすわっている由来の人は大笑いした。「ハッ！安全にエイハブと電話をかけてみよう？」

ダイアモンド・ドッグズ抑止力の使命は数年間ずっと色々ＰＦから核兵器を解体してが水の泡になった。ビッグボスの命令により、アウターヘブン、ヴェノム ・スネークの「セキュリティ選択」と言う。

１１年後でまだＶと言ってはカズへ非常に微妙な話題だ。当然、スネークもよく分かること知っていた。

結局、孤独は最良の選択はもぐもぐカズと思う。

然し、先の房事から互いの首の辺りに締めマークとカズは不幸気分ない。心の中で義手に全力投球を議論した。

彼はスネークを殺ってできないと気になれなかった。

まだとない。

彼の自分の手でとない。

しっかり持つる彼はその男に年が１１つ上を尊敬の損減した。少なくとも戦士として。

あろうとなかろうと昏睡のストレスはスネーク幾分ひがみっぽい心に影響を受けならば。ゼロ、サイファー、は「目的が手段を正当化する」ってならば。和平の一番大嫌いことは複雑な気持ち、嫌悪とは、とりわけビッグボスに欲望と憧れ。

やはり今日は国際平和デーだけど。もう一度だけ今日の為に貯めに偽な元気がすわって。今日だけ岳真実を見て見ぬふり。

「カズ、空想？あまり驚かないっけほけほ！」

かすかニヤニヤ平和はスネークの口と自分の義手を善用していきなり口でやる。ジョンと少しぶつぶつって勿論、カズの義手にその短い、白髪をつかみ引っ張って・・・あーあ、この時にジョンのマレットは恋しかった。

この恨み、この悪意、スネークは自分の頭から消えるより仕方がない。

アウターヘブンのことに何が起こってるも起こって新兵や再構築は不足してでない。

もしかしたら何かスネークに起こる、ぜひにエイハブがっ

また、考えが中断した。嬉しいな親切に深く呑み込むジョンの舌はカズのコック下側にぺろっぺろっして。ミラーの手はスネークの髪しっかりつかむ二人をはっと息をのむ。

「へー、やるじゃん、スネーク。あんたと俺の肉棒は悪くない。」

ミラーの見せかけコントロール、これは多分、も平気。

カズは色々な弱みの瞬間に考えて欲しくなかった。寂しいな９年間ビッグボス悲嘆の昏睡でついついカズはオセロットへ弱みの瞬間に互いにハメと・・・そして人違いＶの欲望に落ちたカズの複雑な気持ちだんだんおさまった（もちろん、嘘）。

二人なビッグボスは互いに平和な瞬間がカズの思っただけでもっと勃起。

スネークへＶの顔、傷、と弾片はしっぽり見たそしてエイハブゆっくりとスネークにそっと互いキス・・・

上昇している.の気持ちはむすっとカズ。明らか勃起なたらにたりにたりスネークは上の唇にカズのちんぽこ。「俺のことを考え、カズ？」

呻き声カズと居た。「黙れ。」

カズヒラをのらくらめく、にーっスネークは簡単に推測して彼の気持ち。びろびろ舌はカズの集まってプレ射精液。

「エイハブは俺のタイプじゃない。」

ごしゃごしゃポニーテールを再結ぶカズヒラの顔はいきなり真っ赤になった。「うるさいって言ったでしょう！」

高齢スネークはそんなに多毛、ムキムキとハンサムがそういう権利がない。

・・・ちくしょう。

なのに、カズヒラは安らか記憶を思い出して・・・

* * *

数日前にマザーベース査察は合意に達したとして前のに恐ろしいキューバの救出任務、裸二人がスネークのベッドに抱く。ピースウォーカー事件と二人のデートそれ以来、たびたびスネークのベッドに抱き寝。

ＭＳＦの経費を抑えることができる、同じ部屋を共有してはプライベート利点ある。

ボスの肩に顔をうずめてジョンの鎖骨、カズは柔らかいキスをした。まだ、スネークのドッキリ心は落ちらない。

スネークは指で金髪をぷらりぷらりかきあげて非利き手はカズのがっちり穴。スクラッチを残した。

まだ、パートナーと一つになるジョンはまだを引き出し欲しくない。

まだだ。

ムードは安らかすぎる。マザーベースの高いストレスは「核抑」の所為だから安い情緒が必要性。

その核兵器は世界へ無声の警告は彼達の国境なき軍隊を甘く見るな。

「ボス・・・」カズと恥ずかしそうな微笑。彼の手は粗いの頬、その虎髭、を撫でる。ゆったり夜中の情緒は愛の告白にそっとできる。「大好きだ。」

実は長い二年後に勇気を出した告白が夕焼けデートの中。なんだか馬鹿なダンボールの中で二人は徐々にキス。ひそひそのカズの声、「恋に落ちた、スネーク。」を言った。はらはらしてカズヒラもう直ぐ低いスネークのおののく筋肉体とセックスした。

現在にミラーの額とキスをした、スネークの唇は金髪を触れた。ごくりスネークは・・・恐い。意識の最前線でＭＳＦと喪失の可能性は非常に恐い。

「・・・俺も、カズのこと大好き。」

恥ずかしそうな微笑カズヒラは額にそっと、ぶつかる互いにうつらうつら、どたん、二人。

抱き寝かも知れない。

* * *

その悲喜こもごも記憶はこの頃の気分と違う。先の荒々しいプレイと傷つけた体とミラーの震えるな息遣い。今、スネークの脚はカズの腰と穴に巻いた、カズのペニスを中にこもらせる。

上カズは急テンポに喜んで間にスネークは唸る。嬉しい。

「そこ・・・カズ、カッアズ・・・とっ止めないぞ・・・」

もう一つの記憶を思い出してる・・・

* * *

サウナの懲罰で数週間経った後、ミラーをだしにしてスネークは大笑いをした。

気づかないと素直に契約に縛られて和平はサウナ床を大掃除。

スネークから「一生懸命働くか、ほとんど働かない？」を悩ます発言と期待した。さっと、ドッキリ恋愛は前代未聞。

上げてカズに小声のビッグボスは「ストリップ。」を命令した。

びっくり絞めのクラクラカズヒラ。そして、その聞き慣れた厚い息。ドキドキすなおにボスの命令に従う。

サウナにスネークの個人的なお願いはまだ痛い。ほとんど束縛だけど、カズは女にエッチしてこと、やっと止めった。ＭＳＦの女や男にナンパしてるの日は終った。

その結果として、二人の密接イチャイチャの場合はふえる。

スネークはミラーの黄色のアスコットを使うした後ろ手に縛る。嬉しいカズのどんどん猥褻な考えことはスネークをフェラチオして。

その心待ちはミラーの脚の間に漏出しているのプレ射精液。

もう準備の彼へスネークに願いはエッチしたい。

呻き声の副司令の広がるお尻、そしてその虐めスネーク・・・はっきりと見えるカズはもう準備・・・

にたりスネークはカズのがしがし耳と淫らな話を言う。「やりまんな副司令。懲罰を分かる？」

涼しい潤滑と熱い体や部屋の喜ぶスネークは貪るにカズのぴきぴき尻を嵌める。サウナの壁にぴったりかけてカズヒラの腹。

カズヒラは自分の後ろ手とスネークの手をつなごう欲しい。

スネークはゆっくり引き出しそしてもう直ぐパンパンする、かえってカズは呻き声。「エッチしたい、エッチしたいよ、ボス！」暖かいの部屋で呻き声二人そして衝突のあそこはきついすぎる。

スネークの淫語は最もムラムラしてにカズ。ずきん勃起も行きたい。彼、サングラスとスカーフかぶってにだけを忘れて喜んだ。

「我慢して、カズ。」

あの男はカズの鎖骨に蓄積された汗をペロペロ。すぐにミラーは膝の弱い。

彼のボスの専念して、そのボスは二人のギシアンに徹底的にリラックスして・・・それはカズの全部な欲しいもの。

スネークと男、とカズ、のデートは未熟こと、彼の自分やっと分かった両性愛、それは全部ＯＫ。

二人と一緒にＭＳＦの夢を持ってならば・・・全部はＯＫ。

って、その二人は明くる日メディックを分別の価値のことにしかる。食堂に行くった、少し恥ずかしい彼は一人で二人の恋愛を聞った。

* * *

カズの思い出はしばしば反応。甘い時も：スネークと共に書類作成は終った６午前のカレーライス夕食。ＭＳＦ飲み会は終った時、二人の秘密寄り添う。（普通の鼻から鼻と話はいい迷彩だった。）そして、その珍しい時、スネークの派遣すらない夜。案じてカズの「ボス、十分睡眠は大事もの」と言って聞かない。エイハッ、いや、彼達のメディックの気遣いはカズの気遣いだった。

ビッグボスの夜な籠城時は増えれる、二人抱き寝な時も増えった。にんまり笑う、うとうとスネークはカズの腹に腕をまわした。彼の過去、ＰＴＳＤと夜驚症は起こったない。暖かい心の中でカズはうはうはの感じそう。愛情はスネークから歓迎される挨拶だけど・・・スネーク、ちゃんと眠りした、ゆったりした気分、がいいもの。

平和と探して・・・カズのことを探して、か？

今まで心と幻肢はいっぱい痛み。老けになたら色々流血と戦没な戦士達（ＭＳＦやダイアモンド・ドッグズは同じの痛み）を忘れるは簡単こと。

「あんたのこと嫌い、大嫌い！くそくらえ！」はミラーの舌先だけど言うと出来なかった。

却ってイライラカズはスネークの所有欲キスに傾きった。キスはすぐに報いれた。

何で？

そんな長い１１年から積もりはぜんぜん筈あるなかった！

カズの本当な言行は房事に生で・・・スネークとヴェノム だけ。二人なボスはカズの母さんの痛い仕事がちゃんと分かった。一緒に二人ボスは今までにセックルを・・・カズが訝るない方がいい。軽微な即座の鼻血を拭った。

ヴェノム の赤いバイオニック指は昔なボスの髭をそっと撫でって・・・二人の唇はそっと、そっと、と出合い・・・残念ながらミラーはそのファンタジーにドキドキする。

いや。彼の痛心は思うない方がいい。愛に値する男は遠くいる。どちらもビッグボスから痛心は一生もん。

カズヒラもう分かった：職業の所為は彼の死が多分、頭に弾丸。

そしてきっとビッグボスは来世に彼を祟る。カズ、冷たいにやにやになった。

大弱りスネークはカズの目と出会い。赤面ブロンドのファンタジーは二人のボスと３Ｐ・・・カズの嬉しい呻吟そして自分のサンドイッチの体は断然と気持ちすぎる。

現実でエクスタシ顔のスネークの漏出ちんぽこは二人な腹の中間。「おい！とっ止めないで、カズ・・・」

「どうしてあんたがそんなにむらむらの？！」

「がはは！」はスネークの返事だけ。

国際平和デーだからこの惚れ直すと言うは・・・多分・・・平気。カズの復讐の欲望はひとたびになっておさまった。

ジョンの心の中で房事みなす容赦は平気。

これは平気。

黙らもう出来ない、言葉は必要こと。スネークはカズの頬を掴んだ二人の目と目が合った。

「カズ。俺は、まだ・・・」

だめだ。苦笑いにジョンは勇気をだせない。

静かテンポをした、カズも彼の中にときめきな気味。一度、目を逸らすれない。涼しい顔。すすり上げるの返事したカズ。「あんたはいつも感情的タイプ。」

嘲るボスは顔に近いだ。近い二人の鼻が触れる。あそこは暖かくになった。「へっ！いいえ。俺、所有欲な奴だけ。」

ミラーはうはうはして楽しい思い出した：互いに夕焼けデートの告白。本当に２１年前から？　「やっとあんたはちゃんと見えた。」

スネークの指は金髪に乱れた。目を閉じたミラーは額と額にそっと打つかった。「俺、何時でも見えた。ぜんぜん考えなかっただけ。」

「俺達の成り行き、あんたの末期、もう分かった・・・でしょう？」

急にスネークは胸がいっぱいになった。びっくりなカズも眉をつり上げた。「カズに非難しない。俺、その奴めのグローバル管理は疲れただけ。」

「ゼロの野望、あんたの国家、両方をくたばれ！」これはあの女の本当に望んだ世界？疑わしいこと。少し怒り、個人な痛み、は声を大きくした。「実はあんたがまた俺達となんか興味ないだ！」

「そのことない。実は・・・」スネークは苦笑いだ。「勝利か、死か、どっちも許せれない。」

傷みそう二つの心、二人は涙目いっぱい。カズは帰って欲しい。弱い瞬間はもう二度目起これ出来ない。

もう二度目起これはず出来ない。

でも、意外な強い手首に握力はカズを阻む帰らない。

「・・・許して。」

〔消え失せろ。絶対に嫌。〕はカズの中で反応。

二人は地獄に出合うの事実だ。

ぎゅっと目をつぶったカズの涙を聞き流した。この辛い現実、その頬にぽろりぽろりの涙・・・

弱いな自分に降伏した、カズはため息。今の上にスネークはポジションが反転したカズの下唇をかじる。そして、その涙にぺろっぺろっした。

ミラーの腕に彼の首はぎゅっと包んだ。絞めるは気持ち良かったらスネークはニヤつく。彼はカズの耳をそっと齧るそしてささやき声に：「カズに乗れしたい。」

カズの目をそらして素直な辛い気持ちと言ったかった。食いしばる。

「あんたはセックスが万能薬と思うなら最低っ」

直ぐにスネークは彼をベロチューにした。自分の味わうまた構わないって気分。

ミラーは試みに屈した。二人とも避けられない場合もう分かった。スネークは二つ指にカズの肉棒そして自分の穴に潤滑油して。

唸り出したカズはその首に怒りを込めてちゅーやキスマークした。彼はそっと言った。「覚えてでしょう？今日は何も変わらない。」

気持ちすぎたスネークはカズにつくづくやる。「もちろん。俺達の風呂プレイ、な？」

二人の一度だけに８０年時代のプレイ・・・その月でダイアモンド・ドッグズの水道代は確かに高い。

スネーク、くすくす笑うした。カズのビジネス感覚は彼に関わるしったみたい。

日本語で何か独り言つした。スネークの目は瞬くしただけ。特に、カズの額キスもサプライズ。長年でカズは日本語でしゃべなかった。

にんまり笑うジョンの仕返しをしてはまた、カズの下唇をかじる。

にたりカズはそっと、そっと、にスネークの背中と尻を爪でひっかく。

「数年振りから俺の体の味を忘れない？な、ボス？」外にの名前は仕様がないの手違い。

直ぐに下は出会う、長い長いのベロチューして。傷みからセックスは必要な気移り、そしてこの夜は完璧ムード。

カズの肉な手はスネークの粗い手に上した。一緒に二人はスネークの漏出してペニスをめくその間でカズはそっと突っ込むに続く。

「ファック！俺、ハアッ、カッカアズッ・・・！」

「もう分かった・・・あんたも行きそう。」

我慢できないカズはスネークの鼻にキスして。エロな時にボスは何だか可愛い。

暗黙のルールは仕事が別のこと。この夜で賢いなルール。

* * *

じーっと闇でくしゃくしゃのも毛布に二人の背中は触れる。ＦＯＸＨＯＵＮＤ施設は静かな夜。疲れた。粛然。

寝ぼける沈思黙考カップルが何時間か？

スネークはいい言葉を言うない。「どうぞ、寝れなさい。」外の部屋にジェスチャーそして咳払いをした。「書類仕事は沢山すぎる。」

また、カズの肉手は彼に握る。６０歳な男はまばたきして。

「待って、スネーク。」

カズの親しみは凄くびっくりした。微笑むは難い。「え？あ・・・いいな。」

座る彼はボスの電話に到達した。カズは番号をダイヤルす。そしてヘッドボードで背中を打つのスネークは天井に見つめる。大欠伸。予算レポートは明日に。今はたばこ欲しい。

「デイビッド？俺だ。」

ぎょえースネークは急にタンスで葉巻を探す。

元気そうなカズは話を続ける。長年でカズの疲労とストレスは意味合いがビッグボスの睨みにちゃんと聞き取った。

ミラーもう分かる：デイビッドの遺産の秘密を泥を吐くならば・・・その家騒動はカズには関係がない。

「へえ。実は、俺とあんたのちちっおほん！すまん、喉は何か・・・あんたのボスと俺は仕事な勧告ある。舞台裏だけど俺達の南アフリカに相棒はあんたの才能に使う。いい？」

ぷかりな葉巻のスネークはこの内定は散々ものが言えない。カズの揺るぎ無い疲労した。二人の仕事で流血は延々と疲れた気分。

ぐちゃぐちゃの暮らしな二人男はもう一つのオプションしてを必要んだ。結局このオプションはカズの自分自身に決めただけ。

**Author's Note:**

> ストーリーを好きになったらKudos（= イイね！）やコメントはOKです♡
> 
> 私に連絡と欲しいならばMGS Twitterは@BBKazDay。宜しくお願いします！


End file.
